Horton Hears A Who: There Goes My Life
by mynameisweird
Summary: Sometimes the greatest mistakes turn into the greatest blessings. And for Ned O'Malley, the words have never been so true when he lost everything yet gained everything as well. Slight Ned/Sally. JoJo/Ned bonding. Song There Goes My Life by Kenny Chesney


Rain covered the bleachers where a football game was held. Rain pattered on the surface, creating metal music with the same rhythm. The drips continued to ring in a small 15 year old Who's ears. His head was bowed and hid within his hands. Thunder cracked in the gray sky, no one peak of sunshine escaping from the depressing clouds. His eyes peered at the muddy ground, as if it held something of great interest. His eyes were surrounded by red blotches and his nose was running. Tears mixed with the rain. A small shiver from the sobs and cold rain shook his body. He rubbed his eyes before putting his hands down on his metal seat. The celebration was gone. His team had won, his friends and him had the great pre-game party, and everything was just….perfect. Then, this happened. Right when everything in his life was going right. He was accepted in one of the greatest Universities ever, Whatville University, an Ivy League school the specialized in the performing arts. He was going to hang out on the coast and get away from Whoville as he had planned. Then, this happened. One of the greatest mistakes he had ever done, the one that now had put all his dreams, his goals up in smoke.

_**All he could think about was I'm too young for this.  
Got my whole life ahead.  
Hell I'm just a kid myself.  
How'm I gonna raise one.**_

Ned knew Sally was acting strange. She seemed to avoid him, starting rumors throughout the school that they both had broken up. No. Their relationship was strong. It wasn't until the winning touchdown when she told him.

"_Ned, I'm pregnant."_

Those three words made the whole world stopped. Or at least, his world. The cheering and the confetti fell around the two lovebirds. Sally had tears streaming down her eyes as she told him the news, her arms wrapping around her stomach. She murmured an apology and walked away, leaving Ned standing, trying to swallow up the news. It was one time, one time. It meant something, he and Sally were in love, but they never really thought of the consequences. They never thought of the future until now. Ned bowed his head. A kid. He was having the kid. He was going to be a father. A father at fifteen years old! How the hell was he going to raise one when he was still living with his parents?! What would THEY think? What would they SAY? He could only imagine their faces, his father's embarrassment of his son, the Mayor's son, having a child at such a young age. Then, there are Sally's parents who were always strict Catholic Whos who believed in abstinence and chastity. What would they think of him and Sally? Would everyone hate them, especially their parents? And what about the councilmen, who always had the joy of teasing his father?

_**All he could see was his dreams goin' up in smoke  
So much for dichin' this town  
And hangin' out on the coast  
Oh well, those plans are long gone**_He might as well kiss his college plans good-bye. He wasn't one to run away from his mistakes. He had heard of too many men who ran off when their girlfriends got pregnant. Men who weren't strong enough to face responsibility. He wasn't like that. No. He would leave Sally with this alone. He loved her, even if he was young, and he loved the tiny baby that laid in his girl's womb. He wanted the little boy Who or girl Who to know their dad would always be there. But still….his life was gone. His future was in the dust and now, it was time to kiss it all goodbye. He stared at the soaked letter in his hands, crinkling it up and throwing it into the football field. Goodbye life, goodbye future, goodbye everything. He slowly got up and headed away, kicking the balloons and streamers in his path.

_**And he said there goes my life  
There goes my future, my everything  
Might as well kiss it all goodbye  
There goes my life**_

**2 Years Later:**

Ned walked slowly down the sidewalk reading his latest homework. He saw a couple young Whos playing in the playground, having the time of their lives with a simple game of freeze tag. He gave them a small smile before continuing on to his home. The past 2 years, he wouldn't deny, were the hardest two years so far. Sally had come to live with him after her parents found out. His family reacted less angry than he had expected. True they were upset, but they did support them in the decision. Adoption was an option, but he wanted his baby to know who their father was. So, they decided to keep it. His mother helped Sally like she was her own daughter, despite the fact she had 5 other daughters of her own. Ned's sisters loved to touch Sally's stomach and talk to the baby. Ned and his father prepared the guest room as a nursery. They put the color gray for the room, not knowing the sex of the baby yet. The news of Sally's pregnancy and Ned being an underage father spread like wildfire. There was ridicule from the Councilmen, but everyone respected him for staying with Sally. Ned had the job of taking over as Mayor, a job he had to accept if he needed to provide for his small family now. Sally started to become home-schooled when she started to show. Ned's friends seemed more excited than normal and started to pick names if he was going to have a son. Ned laughed at their excitement, along with Sally's friends. Then, the baby was born and all the problems, all the regrets were washed away. His child, his blood was in his arms, staring up at him with his mother's eyes. Ned smiled at the memory as he went up the steps of his home.

_**Couple years of up all night  
And a few thousand diapers later  
The mistake he thought he made  
Covers up the refrigerator, oh yeah  
He loves that little boy**_

He entered the home to see a small child in a playing pen, a small ragged monkey playing in his tiny arms. His brown eyes looked up at the teen entered the door.

"Dada," he laughed, clapping his hands. His black bangs almost covered his eyes. His tiny black and gray striped arms reached for his father.

"Hey, JoJo," laughed Ned, "Hey, buddy."

The small baby giggled at the sound of his father's voice. Ned curled him in his arms, sitting on the couch. Ned tickled his little stomach earning him cute giggles. Ned hugged him tightly, kissing the tip of his head and ruffling his hair lovingly. He thought it was a mistake, when Sally got pregnant. But she had given birth to a beautiful son who he loved and adored more than anything in his life.

"Papa," JoJo sighed, putting his thumb in his mouth and lean against his father. This was what made everything worth it. The refrigerator was covered up with pictures of his little boy. Not one spot on the white fridge was left untouched.

"Ned," called a soft voice. There was Sally, still radiant as ever.

"Hey, Sal," Ned smiled, kissing her gently.

"Ma," JoJo smiled, putting his hand on her arm. Sally smiled, taking the small child in her arms.

"Hi, baby," she said sweetly, kissing his chubby cheek. She handed him back to Ned. Ned lifted him in the air, making plan noises. JoJo kicked his baby feet, laughing as his spread his arms out wide.

"Okay, boys. A few more minutes and then, this little guy needs to go to bed."

"Aww! Come on, Sal. Let him stay up a little longer." Sally smiled, but shook her head. Giving Ned another kiss before walking into the kitchen, going to help Mrs. O'Malley with dinner. Ned sighed happily as he wrapped JoJo in his arms. JoJo went back to sucking his thumb staring up at his father. Ned only smiled down at him, kissing his forehead and resting his head on his. JoJo smiled, leaning against his father. They remained like that until Sally came in and said it was time for JoJo's bedtime.

_**Mama's waiting to tuck him in  
As he fumbles up those stairs  
He smiles back at him, dragging that teddy bear  
Sleep tight, brown eyes and messy curls**_

JoJo struggled up the stairs, his tiny had holding his Monkey he named MoMo. He continued going up, laughing as he got up one step. He turned around and smiled at Ned giving him a small wave. Ned grinned and waved back seeing the tiny boy run into his room, following the lovely voice of his mother. Ned went up the stairs and entered the room. He saw Sally place JoJo in his bed, giving him a gentle kiss.

"Dada," JoJo yawned, rubbing his eyes, a small pout on his lips.

"Hey, stop that, "Ned laughed, kissing the pout, "Time for bed, Jo." JoJo only nodded and slipped into the covers. He gave a final yawn before his eyelids drooped. Ned brushed his black bangs from his eyes. Sally sat next to Ned, leaning against him.

"He's a miracle," she whispered.

"He's our life," Ned added. Sally gave him a smile and gentle hug before leaving the room. Ned gave his son a soft kiss on his head, pulling the covers up a bit before getting up and turning off the light of his room

_**And he smiled there goes my life  
There goes my future, my everything  
I love you, Daddy goodnight  
There goes my life**  
_

**4 Years Later:**

Ned pulled the car up to the giant school.

"Looks so much bigger than it was 6 years ago," he whispers before putting the car in park. He stared at his son in the back seat, holding his backpack tightly with a look of fear on his face. Ned gave him a soft smile. He got out and opened the backseat door.

"Hey, buddy. What's with the face?" He unbuckled the seatbelt and picked the little boy up.

"I don't wanna go," complained JoJo, making his signature pout. Ned rolled his eyes.

"JoJo, you need to go to school. It's like kindergarten except you have homework, grades, and no naptime. See, life is good."

"No!" He crossed his arms, giving Ned a small glare. The pout, the crossed arms, and the tiny glare made Ned only laugh more.

"Tell you what, JoJo. If you go to school today and you hate it, I won't let you go back and you and I can spend the whole day together, okay?" This made the small Who's eyes light up.

"Really?"

"Will you try?" The question earned him a nod.

"Okay, well, lets get your stuff." Ned went into the car, getting the lunchbox and a coloring book.

_**He had the Honda loaded down  
With Abercrombie clothes and 15 pairs of shoes  
And his American Express  
He checked the oil and slammed the hood, said you're good to go  
He hugged them both and headed of to the West…Coast**_

He handed JoJo his stuff, helping him put on his SpiderWho back pack. JoJo held on tightly to his BatWho lunch box, along with his favorite coloring book.

"You're good to go, Jo," Ned smiled. JoJo nodded, staring up at his dad with sad eyes. This made Ned crack and hug his son tightly.

"I'll miss you too, son. I'll miss you too," he whispered. JoJo hugged him back just as tight.

"It's going to be okay, okay?" JoJo nodded, wiping his tears away with the back of his hands.

"Okay, Daddy."

"Great. Hug." JoJo hugged his dad once more.

"Kiss." JoJo kissed his dad on the nose.

"I love you, Bud. Now, go have some fun." JoJo nodded as he started walking away. He occasionally looked back to see if his father was still there. As he approached the door, a tall woman greeted him. She took his hand leading him in. JoJo stopped and turned around, giving his father one last wave. Ned grinned and gave on back. As the door shut, he turned to get into his car. He waited before starting the ignition. His life, his future. Was now gone. Was now a big strong young boy. Just like 6 years ago, it was gone. He let a few tears run down his eyes as he stared at the school. He wiped the stubborn tears before giving one last sad smile. The engine roared as he turned the car on and headed to work, leaving his everything in the building where his future would begin.

_**And he cried there goes my life  
There goes my future, my everything  
I love you, baby goodbye…**_

_**There goes my life…  
There goes my life…  
Baby goodbye…**_

**Yeah, I kinda changed the song to make it "he" instead of "she." Ohwell! LOL! The song still rox my rock-n-roll sox!**


End file.
